Golden Knight
For his Earth 652 equivalent, see Gilded Giant. Casey Joseph Smite is an agent and engineer of the United States Armed Forces from New Gemini. Using his brilliance, he built himself a personalized armored suit and became a fearless vigilante with an arsenal of advanced weaponry, publicly known as the Golden Knight, a founding member of the Icons and a protector of the Earth. During his time working for the United States Armed Forces, Casey would become close friends with a soldier called George Stevens, becoming partners. In 2013, amidst an operation to end the schemes and terror caused by the supervillain terrorist Baron Jadus, Casey was forced to leave his partner to die in order to finally defeat Jadus in open combat, the two becoming archenemies. In 2018, Casey returned to his home city of New Gemini, becoming friends with Energy, Firebrand, Krimson and Guardian. Casey joined the Icons in an effort to stop their first, strongest enemy yet, the murderous speedster Uprising, defeating him after a final battle which resulted in his death. Deciding to stay with the Icons, Casey continued helping his new heroic allies fight crime, personally confronting the supervillain Siox. After his defeat at the hands of the new Vindicators, Casey was reunited with his nemesis, Baron Jadus, but he too was defeated in the Battle of New Gemini. With Jadus' defeat, the Black-Hand returned, led by the meta-human supremacist Oblivion. Casey and the Icons together put an end to his scheme, but were unable to stop a second Particle Accelerator from creating even more meta-humans. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born in New Gemini on June 16, 1976, Casey Joseph Smite didn't have a tragic or uneventful childhood, and was raised happily by his parents. Joining the United States Armed Forces when he turned 19, Casey became an engineer and eventually over the years became a high-ranking special agent and criminal investigator. During that time, he also met George Stevens, the two becoming best friends and partners. Conflict with Baron Jadus In 2013, a powerful meta-human terrorist only known as the Baron launched an attack at the United States using the forces of the Black-Hand, an elusive and destructive terrorist organization. Casey Smite, due to his brilliance and ingenuity, was summoned by his superiors to face the situation head-on. Building himself a personalized armored suit and equipping himself with technologically advanced Jet Boots and set of Particle Blasters, Casey became a military superhero dubbed the Golden Knight. Together with his partner George Stevens, they were determined to end this conflict and stop the Black-Hand before it would be too late. in the wilderness of Siberia.]] The Baron's would ultimately be discovered by Golden Knight and George Stevens. Entering a brief battle, both Casey and George were quickly overpowered by the Baron, as he swiftly escaped his hideout in Italy. The Baron retaliated, sending the Black-Hand's fiercest infiltrators, whom attempted to assassinate the President of the United States. The Golden Knight quickly managed to intervene, defeating the assassins. Managing to track down the Baron's whereabouts in a Black-Hand outpost in Russia, Siberia, Casey and George quickly returned to action, hunting down their new enemy. However, the two were ambushed as they reached their destination, which distracted the Golden Knight and leading George to rush into the outpost himself, despite Casey's protests. However, this was all revealed to be a ruse, as the Baron mentally communicated with Casey, giving him an ultimatum; either stop his mad scheme to decimate several states of the United States using the Black-Hand's power once and for all, or rescue George from certain death, as the outpost he entered was rigged with several bombs. Casey, feeling he had no other choice, was forced to locate the Baron, abandoning his partner and leaving him to die. Dueling his new nemesis in open combat, the Baron seemingly had the upperhand, but Casey managed to overpower the villain - nearly killing him after smashing him into several trees using his wrist missile launcher. However, the Baron caused a earthquake to disorient Casey, allowing for his escape. The events of Siberia left Golden Knight in severe trauma and guilt, never forgiving himself for failing to save his best friend George from death. Powers and Abilities Although Golden Knight does not possess any enhanced or meta-human powers, he instead utilizes a specialized suit of armor which gives him a multitude of abilities and weapons, from superhuman strength to powered energy blasts, making the Golden Knight one of Earth's most powerful heroes. Armor Capabilities *'Golden Knight Armor:' Casey Smite has two suits of armor that grant him many powers and capabilities to use as the superhero Golden Knight. Currently, Golden Knight possess only two armored suits, including the first suit he used during his first conflict with his archnemesis Baron Jadus and the second one he used following the formation of the Icons. Each armor comes with a set of powerful offensive and defensive capabilities used for either battle or support. **'Superhuman Strength:' Golden Knight's armored suits grant him the power of superhuman strength, amplifying his physical prowess whilst inside the Golden Knight Armor, allowing him to effectively battle superhuman, meta-human and otherwise enhanced individuals. He notably displayed this when he was able to go toe-to-toe with his nemesis Baron Jadus in 2013, as well as other meta-human criminals and villains like Phyagdarr, Siox and Uprising, although the latter got the better of him due to his speedster physiology. **'Superhuman Durability:' Golden Knight's suits possess superhuman levels of durability, consisting of a lightweight Titanium Alloy, allowing him to endure devastating amounts of punishment and damage. This was displayed when he was able to face-off against Phyagdarr and Siox, with their attacks barely rendering a scratch on his armored suit, whilst able to go toe-to-toe with more powerful villains like Vanquisher However, the murderous speedster Uprising was able to pierce through Golden Knight's armor, showcasing it's limitations against speedsters in particular. Additionally, his armor can also withstand powerful EMP bursts, but just barely. **'Flight:' During his time as an agent of the United States Armed Forces, Casey Smite built himself a set of technologically advanced jet boots that project flames of a light blue-hued fire as the armored superhero Golden Knight to allow him to fly through the air during his countless missions. This has remained one of his most efficient support powers in his vast arsenal, that allow for mobility and as an effective advantage against his enemies in battle and otherwise. **'Missiles:' Golden Knight is equipped with a large set of missiles he can shoot from his armor's gauntlets and wrists, powerful enough to destroy tanks, structures and heavily damage meta-humans alike. Golden Knight is also equipped with ionic and incendiary variations of these missiles. **'Grappling Hook:' Golden Knight can launch grappling hooks from his wrists, using them to reach certain faraway locations when his Jet Boots aren't available, or as an offensive weapon, shooting grappling lines at his opponents to entangle, pull or stab them respectively. **'Particle Weaponry:' Golden Knight's armor has an offensive system of particle weaponry (namely blasters) in the palm gauntlets that shoot particle-based beams or blasts of concussive and explosive force over great distances with destructive power, powered by the Starlight Core within his suit of armor. In addition, Golden Knight can construct a particle shield using his right gauntlet. Golden Knight notably used these capabilities during his battles with Siox and Uprising. Abilities To be added. Weaknesses To be added. Equipment *'Particle Blasters:' Regarded as his signature weapons, Golden Knight carries a set of technologically advanced makeshift energy-based pistols that fire a golden-hued fiery plasma, dubbed the Particle Blasters. They are extremely powerful against humans and meta-humans alike, able to damage, pierce and kill depending on the opponents level of durability. They were upgraded in around 2014 to their current, more futuristic form, whilst also increasing their durability, made out of a strong Titanium Alloy. *'Jet Boots:' Casey Smite built himself makeshift particle-fueled jet boots after becoming the Golden Knight. Following the creation of the MK II Armor, Golden Knight's signature Jet Boots were modified, made out of the same material as his armored suit, now projecting light blue-hued flames whilst taking flight, allowing him to travel at incredible speeds. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Engineers Category:Military Category:The Icons members